Consequences
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: The nightmares are still fresh and only he understands what it's like to lose the people you love.


It was past midnight when Eska suddenly opened her eyes and took one look around the room to remind herself where she'd been sleeping. The princess gave a soft sigh, relieved to find herself in the royal chambers.

She'd been having that nightmare again and it seemed a bit silly to be afraid of one dream.

But the dream was based on reality.

_"And how did my Koala otter sleep today?"_ Came a voice from above, interrupting her thoughts as she looked up to find his green eyes smiling down on her.

_"I had that dream again"_ Eska pulled Bolin closer to her, digging her face in his robes to sink into his warmth. One of the many remedies she had when waking up from a horrible dream.

Bolin's expression then changed. What dream was she talking about? Was it the one of her father or Desna he wondered as Eska closed her eyes. Their voices and faces were still fresh in her mind as the spirits claimed the one they thought would be an equal trade for all the chaos. Balance was restored once again. But a high price had to be paid in return.

The earthbender pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He of all people knew what it felt like to lose the people you loved. And on that day, everyone had learned a valuable lesson: That meddling with the spirits had severe consequence.

Had no one learned their lesson the last time?

The tale of how Princess Yue gave her life to restore balance was still told amongst the water tribe people and years ago, history was about to repeat itself again.

It could've been Eska and he shivered at the thought.

Though it had been different this time, the Spirits could've taken her.

_"It happened a long time ago,"_ Bolin whispered in her ear. "_nothing is going to harm you any more. You know you'll always have me by your side, my feeble Koala Otter"_

A smile formed on her lips at the words.

Yes, they had come a long way, she and him. Looking back on those days, Eska sometimes wondered what had made him stay by her side.

The men of the NWT, they all knew about her and were careful not to cross her path. And the ones that did were only after a title. Why else would they have put up with the painful tasks in silence? They did whatever she wanted, all for a a crown and throne.

But there was something different about _him._

Bolin with his silly awkwardness had won her heart on that very first encounter. And she, in all the wrong ways was so determined to keep him by her side.

Unlike all of the other men, Bolin would sometimes rebel or complain about the task she made him endure.

And how many times had he tried to break it off with her?

But despite all that, he still remained a gentleman, trying to find the right words so as not to hurt her feelings.

Eska on her behalf, with the help of her cousin and Asami (who had pointed out all of her wrong doings) had learned to give Bolin his space.

She will forever deny crying over him the day they were supposed to wed. Eska had gone through so many lengths that night to arrange a wedding not even Desna or her father knew about.

_"Admit it"_ Bolin teased years after._"You were crying" _

_"Was not"_ Eska narrowed her eyes and looked away. _"The water got in my eyes"_

Korra tried to explain Unalaq's intentions but that their King had unleashed chaos and almost brought down the balance of the entire world at his expence was unforgivable.

Despite everything, it had been decided that the title would go to Eska and she had kept a straight face after it all happened but it was hard to do so when people were accusing her of treachery. No matter how many cruel words were thrown her way, she held her face high and walked with such dignity people still spoke of to this day

With her features still set in shock, not a tear was shed.

He was by her side the entire time. Not a word was spoken until they were finally alone in the Spirit Oasis.

_"You are dismissed of your duties"_ Eska didn't bother to look his way.

_"But Eska…."_

_ "I said go!"_ her body began to shake. _"isn't that what you wanted!" _

Then came the sobbing.

It was weird being alone with her for the very first time. Desna was usually by her side and only he had witnessed Eska in her lowest.

There were no words of consolation, for what could be said? Instead, Bolin held her as the dampness of her tears rolled down his shirt.

_"Will you stay?"_ this was the first time she'd ask anything of him

_"As long as you need me to." _

* * *

_**A/N: **__This is all the Boleska I have for now and should I write more, I want it to be based on canon. I might have this sad headcanon that if Unalaq does have some evil plan to become the anti avatar or rid the world of Vaatu, something might backfire and Desna ...well let's hope not :3_


End file.
